lifeofheroesrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Amanda Dillo
Note: Amanda does have a shell similar to Mighty's, but light purple. Amanda is a member of the Diamond Detectives who appeares in Life of Heroes RP 3. She's the strongest member of the group, thanks to her super strangth. She is also one of the few Mobian Armadillos left in the RP. History Early Life Amanda was born as a child to two armadillos in North America. After her parents discovered her "secret" ability, thay got frightened and sended her away to the Amazon Jungle, where she spent the next five years alone. She later met Lola and promissed to care for her and to protect her from harm. She and Lola eventually met the rest of the Diamond Detectives and form their group right as the thret of Fusions started. Endangered Species While out in the jungle, Amanda was faced by a group of Fusions who began to attack her. She was able to fight them off and get back to the Diamond Detectives' base, but while she was fighting, a photographer toke a picture of her in the jungle befor she left, al though it was only her shiloette that was shown in it. This picture was brought up in the Channel 7 News when they were discussing the "mysteriouse group" hiddin in the Amazon Jungle. It was seen by the Chaotix, who were at the hotel Q-Pid's cousin opened up in Casino Park. This led to the Chaotix heading to the jungle in search for the supposed Armadillo, as a request for assisstance from a woman called "Eris". Amanda was out in the jungle again looking for Fusions, when she noticed something was in the clearing she fought the Fusions at a few days ago. At first she thought it was an intruder who was causing trouble, but the got a good look and saw it was actually another armadillo and reviled herself to him. But when "Eris" shoot him with a sleep dart, Amanda panicked a bit and ended up taking him to the Diamond Detetives' base. Abilities Like Mighty the Armadillo, Amanda posseses super strangth, abling her to lift trees, bolders, and even half of the Fusion army that attacked the Diamond Detectives' base, although she isn't as strong as Mighty. She also has the ability to cause earthquakes and fractures in the ground, as part of her Geokinesis. However, this was the reason her parents feared her and send her away. Amanda keeps this ability a secret from anyone she meets, fearing that she would frightened or hurt anyone who sees her. As a result, she rarely gets an opportunity to practice this ability and dosen't have complete control of it. Personality Amanda is a kind hearted person. She also shy and a bit solituded and lonley from having her "secret ability". She know what's right and uses her abilities for the Diamond Detectives. She also has a hopefull heart, as shown when she hoped Mighty wouldn't fear her when she showed him her secret. Relationships Trivia *In part one of the Detectives special of Ask the Characters, Amanda states that Lola switched her's and Mighty's shells when she brought him to the base while he was asleep. This shows that Amanda's shell is removable like Mighty's. **Also in the same episode of Ask the Characters, it was hinted that Amanda may have grown a small crush on Mighty. Gallery Category:Armadillos Category:Females Category:SierraSia Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Diamond Detectives